


Just A Massage

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices Derek always looks tense. He then decides Derek needs to relax. What happens when Stiles offers to give him a massage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Derek you ever thought about getting a massage?”  
“Yes I have Stiles, but thanks to Scott even though my name was cleared everyone is more scared of me.”  
“Well I could give you one, I’m a pretty good masseuse.”  
“I don’t know Stiles, I don’t know if I can trust you not to rub wolfs bane laced lotion on me or your hands.” Derek grinned  
Stiles huffed and mumbled ‘untrusting not funny wolf’ and turned away from Derek turning on the TV. “Fine if you don’t want the massage, then I shall just sit here and watch White Collar.”  
“Oh I want the massage Stiles, I was just messing with you.” Derek grins even wider  
Stiles glares at him and says, “Well I don’t know if I want to give you a massage now, that wasn’t funny not one bit.” Then he keeps watching the TV.  
Derek looks at him surprised, confused, and worried. “What’s wrong Stiles?”  
Stiles ignores him. ‘What’s wrong he asks. How about the fact that he should know I would never hurt him or Scott, not with wolfs bane any way.’ Stiles huffs.  
Derek turns Stiles so he's facing him, “Stiles I was only joking, why are you so upset?”  
Stiles just glares at him. ‘I’m not speaking one word till he figures out why I’m upset, shouldn’t take him long, I hope.’  
Derek frowns then he thinks about what he said, ‘What did I say to make Stiles so upset?’ Then Derek gasps and his confused look turns into understanding. “Stiles I’m sorry I know you wouldn’t purposefully use wolfs bane on me or Scott.”  
Stiles wants to scream at Derek for even saying that he would but instead he figures saying nothing is more torture. ‘Ok so he got why I'm mad, but that doesn’t mean I have to talk to him.’  
“Stiles I said I'm sorry, why are you still not talking to me?” Derek asks worried he did something else he doesn’t know of.  
Stiles frowns and decides to speak. “You hurt me Derek, not physically but my feelings. It hurts that you even thought that would be funny or even said it in the first place. I would never hurt you…with wolfs bane. It just I’m so mad at you right now.”  
Derek frowns ‘maybe not talking was better.’ “I said sorry, I know you wouldn’t hurt me I don’t even know why I said it. Can I have that massage now?” Derek smiles sheepish  
“UGH no you can’t have that massage now! I just told you that you hurt my feelings and that I'm mad at you!” Then Stiles goes back to not talking and trying to ignore Derek.  
Derek decides talking won’t help so he uses a different tactic. Derek takes his shirt off and moves over to the other couch and lies down.  
Stiles watches Derek remove his shirt and lay down. ‘Psh I’m not falling for that.’ Then Stiles goes back to watching White Collar.  
Derek frowns when he doesn’t feel a weight on his bottom half and hands on his back after 10 minutes. So he relaxes and decides maybe he really did hurt Stiles, he just lays there trying to relax. After another 10 minutes he decides that Stiles really is mad at him. Derek gets up off the couch stretches and walks toward the stairs. “I am sorry Stiles I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you mad.” Then Derek goes upstairs to his room for a nap.  
Stiles sighs when Derek finally leaves the room, ‘I don’t know if I could have held out any longer. Hell I don’t know how I lasted that long!’ Then Stiles thought about what Derek said and decided that if he wasn’t asleep he would get the massage.  
Stiles got up off the couch and stretched then he made his way to the stairs and up to Derek beds room. “Derek you awake?”  
“Yeah Stiles, come to scold me some more?” Derek asked sounding sad  
Stiles frowned, “No I’m sort of sorry about that. It was true you hurt me and it made me mad but I shouldn’t have been so rude.” Stiles walked over to Derek's bed. “You still want that massage?”  
Derek sat up in bed looking at Stiles. “I kind of deserved it; yeah I still want that massage if you’re still willing to give it.”  
Stiles smiled, “On your stomach Derek.” Derek grinned and rolled over; Stiles crawled on the bed and then sat on Derek's ass. Then he placed his hands on Derek shoulders and started rubbing out the kinks just rubbing.  
‘Ummm.’ Derek thought, and Stiles chuckled. “What's so funny?” Derek asked  
“The appreciative noise you made, I haven’t even started really.” Stiles smiled.  
Derek was embarrassed he didn’t realize he said that aloud. “Oh well it feels good.”  
Stiles smiled, “It will feel even better in a few minutes.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
“I am going to make you feel so good Derek.”  
Derek moaned quietly ‘God I wish’ “Thank you Stiles.”  
Stiles chuckles, “Your welcome Derek.” Stiles starts rubbing out a knot in the middle of Derek's back. He has to use his elbow so he leans forward which makes his crotch rub against Derek's ass, which makes Derek moan.  
‘God this is torture, such a bad….oh great idea.’ Derek thinks.  
Stiles smiles thinking that moan was for his awesome skills as a masseuse. Then Stiles gets the knot worked out and he leans back which rubs his crotch on Derek's ass. Then he moves his hands a little further just below the shoulder blades.  
‘God I’m such a masochist.’  
“Did you fall asleep Derek?” Stiles asks laughing a little.  
“Nope just enjoying the feel of ... the massage.” ‘Damn it I almost said your hands on me, hope he didn’t notice my pause.’  
Stiles smiles not noticing Derek's pause. “Haha ok, if you start snoring I'm going to slap you in the head.”  
Derek laughs, “Ok Stiles.” ‘I doubt I fall asleep, not getting a boner is a different story.’  
Stiles moves his hands a little lower massaging the middle of Derek's back. Then he scoots down Derek, which drags his crotch down Derek's ass and its resting just at the edge.  
Derek moans a little louder than last time and Stiles chuckles, “You’re really enjoying this massage Derek.”  
‘You have no idea.’ “You weren’t lying about being great.” Derek said  
Stiles smiled and starting working on a knot in the middle of Derek's back, he needed his elbow again but this time he didn’t have to move much to use it. He dug his elbow into the not working at it then he started at it with his hands again. Derek sighed when the knot was gone.  
“You're so great Stiles.” Derek said with a pleased tone  
Stiles was curious at the tone Derek used. “Thank you Derek.” Then Stiles moved his hands lower on Derek's back, just above the small of his back. Stiles started rubbing at the spot and he start moving his whole body with the down, forward, and up motions of his hands. Which meant his crotch was being pressed into Derek's ass in those exact motions.  
“Oh god that feels good.” Derek says before he can stop himself. ‘Shite shite shite!’  
Stiles laughs, “I bet the noises you make during a massage would make the poor girl giving the massage so hot and bothered.”  
Derek chuckled, “Guess it’s good that you’re giving my massage then.”  
Stiles smiled, “Yeah good thing I'm the one. Plus they aren’t allowed to sit on the patient.”  
Derek gasped, ‘Does Stiles like sitting on me??’  
Stiles smiles that Derek doesn’t have a response to that, and then he scoots lower down Derek's body. So he is now on his knees over Derek, one knee on either side and he starts rubbing at the small of Derek's back. “Wow Derek your lower back is so tense and knotted.” Stiles then starts rubbing at a small knot.  
Derek grunts in response, ‘Ok so the whole not getting a boner is so blown to hell.’  
Stiles starts rubbing a bigger knot, bigger than the others he grunts at the sheer size of this knot. “God Derek you have a huge knot in the middle of your lower back. Try relaxing more.”  
“Yeah ok Stiles, I’ll relax more.” Derek agrees.  
Stiles smiles even though he knows Derek won’t relax because that’s not Derek. Stiles gets the knot half way gone then he leans od Derek, putting more pressure on the knot to rub it out easier and using his elbow. “There.” Stiles sighs as he gets the knot gone.  
Derek smiles, Stiles pulls at Derek pants pulling the lower on his hips. “HEY what are you doing?” Derek all but yells.  
“Calm down I'm not going to rape you geez, I just need to reach the rest of your back.” Stiles answers  
Derek lets out a breath and relaxes letting Stiles get back to work on his back. Stiles starts rubbing at the space of Derek's back just above his ass. He pushes down with his hands, and then he wraps his hands around Derek's hips and rubs into Derek's back with his thumbs.  
Then he finishes and gets off Derek, “Stay put I'm not done yet. I just need to go get something to finish up with.”  
Stiles runs down stairs and grabs peppermint oil from his bag, and then he runs back upstairs. “Derek I'm going to warn you. This stuff that I’m about to use is strong to my nose so it’s going to kill yours, sorry.”  
Derek groans and buries his face in his pillow, and then Stiles climbs on the bed and back onto Derek's ass as he opens the bottle and pours some on Derek's back. Derek gasps at the cold feel of it, “Its cold I know sorry.” Then Stiles starts rubbing it into Derek's back.  
Derek can feel it seeping into his skin and making him feel all tingly, he can also feel Stiles’ hand rubbing in the oil, the way his hands move so smoothly on his back. Derek can also feel Stiles’ crotch pressing into his ass.  
Then Stiles moves off Derek and caps the bottle putting it on the night stand and walking into the bathroom to wash his hands. Derek starts move but Stiles calls from the bathroom, “Don’t move Derek let it settle into your skin and muscles just lay there and relax.” So Derek lies back down and relaxes.  
“Stiles I have to pee how long will it take?” ‘I really need to jack off before you notice the huge boner you gave me.’  
Stiles laughs, “Only a few minutes, bout 2 more minutes Derek.”  
Derek smiles glad it isn't five. “Ok Stiles, go back down stairs I will join you when I'm done.”  
“Ok Derek you want help with your boner?” Stiles asked  
“WHAT?” Derek asked in confusion and panic.  
“Do you want help with your laundry?” Stiles asks again looking at Derek curiously.  
“Oh yeah thanks.”  
Stiles laughs saying “Might need to clean your ears out Derek.” Then he leaves the room heading back down stairs.  
Derek rushes to the bathroom and gets his pants open, he pulls his cock out of his boxers. Derek hisses as the air hits his heated and super hard cock. Derek starts pumping it for a few seconds then he remembers the way Stiles’ crotch felt pressing into his. Derek's cock started leaking, he then thought of Stiles on his knees in front of him mouth over his cock and swallowing it whole.  
Derek moaned and he started pumping his hand faster and squeezing harder as Stiles yelled, “Hey Derek how do you want it?” From downstairs and that sent Derek over the edge he came harder than usual and he pumped his fist rougher riding out his orgasm. When his cock stopped squirting he walked over to the sink and washed his hand off then put himself back in his boxers and zipped up his jeans then buttoned them.  
Derek then grabbed a rag and cleaned his cum off the wall, he then walked out of the bathroom and into the laundry room acting normal as he showed Stiles what soaps to use with what.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek were sitting on the couch watching season 2 of White Collar on Netflix. Derek kept looking at Stiles when he thought he wouldn’t notice, just watched him. Stiles noticed and wondered why Derek kept staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?”  
“What?”  
“You keep staring at me. Do I have something on my face?”  
Derek blushes slightly, “No nothing on your face.” Then Derek gets up and walks into the kitchen.  
Stiles cocks his head to the side confused, ‘Why is Derek blushing?’ So he gets up and follows Derek into the kitchen.   
“Why did you blush?”  
Derek turns around, “What? I didn’t blush.”  
Stiles cocks his head to the side, “I saw it. You blushed before answering me.”  
Derek frowns, “I didn’t blush Stiles. Why would I blush?” Derek turns and looks in the fridge grabbing a cherry pie his least favorite, also Stiles’ pie.  
“I don’t know Derek but you did I saw it!”   
Derek growls and turns shoving the pie in Stiles’ face. “Yeah Stiles you have something on your face.” Then he walks back into the living room and sits on the couch.  
Stiles is shocked that Derek just shoved his own pie into his face. He yells, “YOU’RE A CHILD DEREK!”  
Derek chuckles and says, “Clean up before you come back in here.”  
Stiles growls and walks into the living room he wipes some of the pie off his face and rubs it into Derek's face. “HA. Payback”  
Derek growls and pounces on Stiles, “Your gonna regret that.”  
Stiles says, “Oh no is the big bad alpha gonna hurt me?”  
Derek grins, ‘I’m glad Stiles knows I would never hurt him, if only he knew I'm hot for him.’ “Oh you know it.” Derek leans down and places his teeth at Stiles’ throat. Stiles gasps and Derek chuckles, then when he takes in his next breath he smells something he never expected to from Stiles. Derek gets off of Stiles and looks at him. “You….No.”  
“Derek please it’s not what you think.” Stiles says reaching for Derek's wrist but Derek pulls away.  
Derek gets up and walks into the kitchen and gets a rag wet for Stiles. “Here clean up.” Then Derek walks into his bedroom and locks the door.  
Stiles sighs and cleans the pie off his face then he walks into the laundry room and tosses the rag in the basket, then he punches the wall. “GOD DAMN IT!”  
Derek slides down his wall and puts his head in his hands. Then he hears Stiles yell and he chuckles. “God Stiles if only you knew.” Then Derek hears footsteps on the stairs, then he hears Stiles slide down the door and sit down.  
“Derek I promise it’s not what you think.”  
“How do you know what I think Stiles?” Derek asks  
“I don’t but I have a good idea.”  
“Tell me what your idea is.”  
Stiles sighs, “You think I gave you the massage so I could have a reason to touch you. But that’s not it I promise.”  
Derek smiles, “That’s not what I'm thinking Stiles, I told you. You have no clue what I'm thinking.”  
“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
Derek sighs, “I don’t want to.” Derek hears Stiles moving then he hears footsteps on the stairs and he wonders where Stiles is going, then he hears the front door shut. Derek jumps up from his spot on the floor and unlocks his door. He opens it, runs down stairs running and out the door. “Stiles wait.”  
Stiles turns around, “Why?”  
Derek runs over and grabs him, pulling him close and kissing him. Stiles is surprised so he doesn’t kiss back. Derek frowns and pulls away letting Stiles go, he takes a few steps back. “I'm sorry Stiles I thought you felt the same.” Derek is heartbroken and he knows he has tears in his eyes but he doesn’t care. Derek turns around and starts walking back to the house. His tears silently falling down his face.   
Stiles is still surprised and he can’t think, he doesn’t even hear what Derek just said. But when he sees the tears in Derek's eyes and Derek turn away from him and start walking away he wonders why he is crying. Stiles finally snapping out of his shock runs to catch Derek before he gets in the house. Stiles grabs Derek's wrist and pulls him gently. Derek stops and turns to Stiles tears silently running down his face.  
Stiles’ heart breaks at seeing the tears and heartbreak in Derek's eyes. “What's wrong Derek?”  
Derek is surprised. “I kissed you and you don’t feel the same, its ok we can still be friends, if you want.” Derek says his voice trembling from crying.  
Stiles frowns, “But I do feel the same Derek.”  
Derek's face lights up and now there is hope in his eyes, “Then why didn’t you kiss me back?”  
“I was surprised.” Stiles says honestly  
“Oh.” Is all Derek says. Then Stiles leans in and kisses Derek. Derek pulls Stiles close and kisses him deeply. Stiles moans and swipes his tongue across Derek's lips, Derek opens his mouth and Stiles plunges his tongue in and Derek moans at the feeling. Derek falls backward into the side of the house and Stiles presses his body closer to Derek's. Derek pulls out of the kiss panting. “Stiles.”  
Stiles smiles also panting, “Derek.”  
“Let’s go upstairs?”  
Stiles frowns, “Derek I'm with Danny.”  
Derek frowns the hope and excitement leaving his eyes as Stiles looks at him. Derek pushes at Stiles lightly wanting to run away. But Stiles won’t move. “Stiles get off me, your with Danny we can’t do this.”  
Stiles frowns but doesn’t move. “No Derek if I move you’re going to leave, and I'm afraid it won’t be for a few minutes. I'm afraid you will leave town and I’ll never see you again.”  
Derek frowns, “You know me to well.”  
Hurt and fear flash in Stiles’ eyes and his heart breaks, “Derek please don’t go. I will end things with Danny, then we can be together.”  
Derek smiles weakly, “Stiles you and Danny have been together for two years. You would leave him for me?”  
“I would leave him for you Derek.” Stiles says looking into Derek's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what i did to Danny but it needed to be done. Also I'm not a girl that wears make up so idk what Stiles's skin tone is lol.

Later that night Stiles breaks up with Danny.  
“Why we were doing great? We have been together for two years Stiles.”  
“I fell in love with someone else.” Stiles says honestly  
Danny gasps and punches Stiles. “And to think I have been looking for the perfect ring.”  
Stiles falls to the floor from Danny’s punch, he's holding his jaw, “I’m sorry Danny. I didn’t want to hurt you by cheating.”  
Danny glares at Stiles and leaves his house. Stiles starts crying and gets in his bed. Stiles lies in bed and cries his eyes out, finally at nine he falls asleep.  
When Stiles wakes that morning he can’t breathe because his nose is completely stuffed from all his crying and his jaw hurts really bad. Stiles gets out of bed and goes to his bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees that his jaw is bruised. Stiles sighs and walks down stairs, he walks past his father who has his nose in the newspaper, and over to the coffee pot. He pours himself a cup and then puts his fixings in it.  
Stiles then sits across from his father and sips his coffee. The sheriff looks up from his paper and gasps, “Stiles who punched you?”  
Stiles sighs, “It was Danny dad. I broke up with him last night.”  
Jeff is furious, “I am going to have a talk with him about punching people. Why did you break up? I thought things were going great. Danny was shopping for rings.”  
Stiles sighs and drinks more of his coffee, “I fell in love with Derek Hale a couple months ago but just last night he kissed me and I kissed him back and he said he had feelings for me. I then decided that I wanted Derek. Things with Danny were getting stale.”  
Jeff frowns, “Well you did the right thing, if you don’t love Danny anymore.”  
Stiles smiles at his dad, “Thanks dad. I still care about Danny but I don’t have feelings for him, not like I do for Derek.”  
Jeff smiles, “Just be careful son, Derek is an older man.”  
Stiles smiles and finishes his coffee then he gets up and hugs his dad. “I will be careful. I love you dad.”  
Jeff hugs his son back, “I love you too Stiles.”  
Stiles grabs his keys and heads for school. “Senior year!” He calls out to his dad who chuckles.  
Stiles drives to school and meets up with Scott. “Whoa what happen to your face?”  
“Smooth Scott very gentle. Danny punched me when I broke up with him.”  
“You broke up with Danny but he…” Scott doesn’t get to finish before Stiles interrupts him  
“Yeah I know he was shopping for rings. I just don’t love him anymore.”  
Scott pulls his friend into a hug “Yeah, well then you did good.”  
Stiles smiles and hugs his friend back, then Danny walks up, waits for them to quit hugging. When they break apart Stiles notices his presence and takes a step back, away from him. Scott growls at the scent of fear coming from Stiles. “I'm sorry for punching you.”  
Stiles doesn’t answer so Scott does for him, “Go away Danny.”  
Danny glares at him but he walks away. “Come on bro, I'm sure Allison can get some cover up from Lydia.”  
Stiles sighs and nods, “Yeah I don’t want people asking me what happen all day.”  
Stiles and Scott walk inside and over to Allison, “Hey babe Danny punched Stiles, can you get some cover up stuff from Lydia?”  
Allison turns to look at them and gasps, “Yeah give me one sec.” Allison walks over to Lydia and they exchange words then Lydia is walking back over with Allison.  
“Damn Danny got you good. Let me see, you look like an ivory #5.” Stiles looks at Scott and then back at Lydia who is digging in a little bag until she pulls out the container of cream. “I'm just going to dab some of this on.” She squirts some of the make up onto her fingers and starts smearing it over the bruise. Stiles sucks in a breath because the spot is tender and even her light touch hurts.  
After a few minutes Lydia stops touching him, “There good as new.” She hands Stiles a mini mirror and he looks in it and gasps.  
“Wow it doesn’t look like I ever had a bruise thanks Lydia.” Stiles says with a smile.  
“You’re welcome Stiles. Mind if I ask why Danny hit you?” Lydia asks  
“Because I broke up with him.”  
Stiles is ready to interrupt if she mentions rings but she surprises him by saying, “About time.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well Danny was always possessive, you don’t know this. But the reason that new kid you were friends with left is because he was gay and kept looking at you so Danny beat the crap out of him.”  
Stiles is outraged, “What the hell!”  
“Yeah, but we couldn’t tell you because you were so in love you would have gotten mad that ‘we made up these lies’.”  
Stiles frowns, “I'm sorry guys I will listen to you from now on. We better get to class.”  
They all nod and walk off to their classes.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Danny is kinda Jackson in this story...

Later after school and during lacrosse practice coach has Stiles running laps and he is sweating off the cover up. After about 6 laps the cover up is mostly gone and the bruise is visible. Coach Finstock notices as Stiles runs by him, “Bilinski come here.”  
Stiles turns around and jogs over to him, “Yes coach?”  
“What happen to your face?” Coach Finstock says looking at the mostly visible bruise.  
“Shit I must have sweat off the cover up.” Stiles mumbles.   
“What was that?”  
“I was punched.”  
“By who?”  
Stiles sighs, “By Danny.”  
“Why did he punch you?”  
“Coach I really don’t wanna talk about this.”  
“Has he hit you before?”  
Stiles sighs, “I honestly don’t know why he hit me, he never has before. But he did it when I broke up with him last night. Can I hit the showers yet?”  
“Yeah go on.” Then he blows his whistle, “HIT THE SHOWERS!” He yells to the players on the field.  
Stiles jogs into the locker room and changes then he washes his face. He gets his bag ready and starts to leave the gym but is stopped by Danny, “Get out of my way Danny.”  
“No. I wanna know who is taking you from me.” Danny says with a hard look.  
Stiles looks him dead in the eye when he says, “Derek Hale.” Then he walks around Danny who is to shocked to stop him.  
Stiles walks to his jeep, he throws his bag in the back and gets in and locks the door which proves to be a good idea when Danny comes out and tries to open it. “Go away Danny!” Stiles pulls out his cell phone getting ready to call Lydia for more cover up.  
“I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what I did wrong to make you love him and not me.” Danny says angrily.  
“I don’t know Danny I just love him and I would say we can be friends but I don’t want to see you again after you punched me and ran off Michael.”  
“I said sorry for punching you and Michael needed to be taught a lesson.”  
Stiles decides to call Scott instead of Lydia, “Yeah?” Scott answers then he hears Danny, “Be right there.”  
“Go away Danny and get some help.” Stiles says dismissively,  
Danny was about to punch the glass when Scott walked up, “Go away Danny and leave Stiles alone!”  
“What can’t fight your own battles anymore Stiles?”  
Stiles ignores Danny and calls Lydia, “Hey sweet cheeks” She answers  
Stiles chuckles, “Hey I sweat the cover up off at practice. Think you can apply some more before I see Derek tonight?”  
Danny hearing him yells at him, “Who the fuck are you talking to?”  
Stiles continues to ignore him preferring to let Scott deal with him. “Sure thing my place?”  
“Yeah your place is great. Meet you there at seven, I'm supposed to be at Derek's when I finish my homework.”  
Lydia laughs, “Derek is making you do your homework and yeah seven it is.”  
“Okay thanks.” Stiles hangs up and turns his head in time to see Scott kick Danny in the stomach. “Scott come on get in I have to do my homework if I'm going to meet Lydia at seven.”  
Scott nods and walks over to the passenger side, Stiles leans over and unlocks the door. Scott gets in and they drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles drives and gets a mile from his house and Scott says, “Stop turn around and drive to Lydia's.”  
“What why?”  
“Derek is waiting at your house. I can smell him.”  
“Shit.” Stiles turns around and drives to Lydia's.  
“Hey you’re super early.”  
“Yeah Derek is at my place waiting for me.”  
Lydia grins, “Well get in here.”  
The boys walk into the house and up to Lydia's room. “Do you think Derek will notice the make up?” Stiles asks  
“He might, you do smell a little different when wearing it.” Scott says.  
“If he notices he's going to kill Danny. And I'm not joking.”  
Stiles frowns, “I know he will literally kill him for hurting me. I hope he doesn’t notice.”  
Scott frowns, “I will stay with you in case he does, that way I can at least try to stop him.”  
Lydia nods, “Me to.”  
“No guys, if the pack comes home with me and doesn’t leave Derek will know something is up.”  
They both nod, “Finished. You’re good to go.”  
“Thanks Lydia.”  
“Anytime sweet cheeks.” Lydia says with a smile  
Stiles kisses her cheek and leaves the room, he walks with Scott out to his jeep. They get in and start the drive to his house. “So just go with what I say.”  
Scott nods, “Ok.”  
They arrive and Derek's car isn't there so that means he ran. Stiles and Scott get out, they walk up to the door and Stiles unlocks it. “Scott go find us some food.”   
Scott grins and goes to the kitchen and looks for something they can eat. “Hey what about this pizza?”  
Stiles is almost to his door, “Yeah we can eat that. Grab two cokes. Be there in a second.”  
Scott grabs the pizza and puts it on a plate and heats it up in the microwave he then grabs two cokes out of the fridge. Stiles walks into his room and over to his desk he puts his bag down and then he feels arms around him. “Mmm I missed you to.”  
Derek turns Stiles around and kisses him. Stiles kisses him back. They kiss until Scott says, “Pizza is ready.”  
Stiles smiles at Derek, “So what are you doing here?”  
Derek sniffs the air then shakes his head, “I missed you and I wanted to surprise you.”  
Stiles smiles, “Well I missed you too and great surprise.”  
Derek chuckles, “Why is Scott here?”  
“We are going to study and eat.” Stiles says  
“Oh well I should leave and let you get your homework done.” Derek says  
Stiles grins, “Or I could study you and let Scott do his own work.”  
Derek laughs, “You can study me later.” Derek kisses him for a few minutes, “Do your homework.” Then he jumps out the window.  
Stiles sighs and goes back down stairs. Scott looks at him, “Or I can study you. What kind of pick up line is that?”  
Stiles scowls, “Shut up Scott. I’m just glad he didn’t notice the cover up.”  
Scott grins, “Yeah me to, I wouldn’t be able to stop him from killing him. He would swat me like a fly.”  
Stiles laughs, “Glad to know you would be useful.”  
Then they sat down at the living room table and began to eat and do homework.  
What they don’t know is Derek didn’t leave, he’s sitting in the tree outside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left. I enjoyed this story and i hope you have also. 
> 
> Please read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story, it is over now :(.   
> There is sex in this chapter. Just to clarify Stiles is not a virgin in this story.  
> I want to thank those that read and reviewed and left kudos. Love you all :D

Derek leaves after he realizes they are done talking. Stiles and Scott finish all their work and Scott leaves. Stiles drives over to Derek's. Derek opens the door when he hears Stiles’ jeep shut off. Stiles smiles, “Hey Derek.”  
Derek smiles back at him and walks over and sniffs then his eyes narrow on Stiles cheek. “Stiles why are you wearing make up?”  
Stiles sighs, “I’ll tell you but you have to promise me not to kill him.”  
Derek eyes flash red, “If someone hurt you I will rip them to pieces!”  
Stiles sighs again, “Then I'm not telling you who did it.”  
Derek is surprised, “Stiles tell me.”  
“No Derek I won't let you kill someone because they hurt me, people get punched all the time.”  
“Stiles I only want to teach him a lesson, a very painful lesson.”  
Stiles sighs, “If you promise me, you won’t kill him or nearly kill him, or reveal that you’re a wolf, then I will tell you who.”  
Derek sighs, “Fine I promise.”  
“And if you break your promise I will break up with you.” Stiles says  
Derek glares at him, “Fine I promise not to seriously injure whoever hit you, unless its Danny. If its Danny I’ll do much worse, worse than physical pain. I will have him so scared he won’t be able to look at you without remembering.” Derek's eyes go red as he's talking  
Stiles grabs Derek's face and looks him straight in his glowing red eyes. “It is Danny, but Derek I swear if you break any bones, I will break up with you. Danny deserves punishment but not broken bones.”  
Derek's eyes go back to normal and he kisses Stiles. Stiles kisses him back and then Derek pulls back, “I love you Stiles.”  
Stiles smiles bright, “I love you to Derek, but I mean it.”  
Derek nods, “I know you do. That’s why I love you. You would look an angry alpha in the eye and tell him what to do.”  
Stiles laughs, “Yeah I'm just that crazy.”  
Derek's chuckles, “And you would protect someone who hurt you.”  
“Well I don’t want the team to have to replace Danny as our goalie. We would lose.” Stiles says with a grin  
Derek grins, “So if he wasn’t the goalie. You would let me break bones?”  
Stiles laughs, “Yeah I would let you break his bones, but I still wouldn’t let u kill him or nearly kill him.”  
Derek nods, “Let’s go watch TV.” Stiles laughs. Derek looks at him like he's crazy. “What's so funny?”  
Stiles’ laughs die down to giggles, “We just went from talking about harming Danny to watching TV.” Stiles shakes his head.  
Derek chuckles and grabs Stiles’ hand, “Come on crazy.”  
Stiles grins, “If I'm crazy, you’re psychotic for being with me.”  
Derek chuckles, “I guess so. Call me crazy cuz I love you.”  
Stiles grins, “Awww.”  
Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles close as they watch family guy. “Wanna watch a movie?”  
Stiles smiles and says, “Not really.” Stiles gets in Derek's lap and kisses his jaw then his neck then his lips.  
Derek smiles and puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, “Wanna make out?”  
Stiles grins, “Nope.” Stiles starts sucking on Derek's neck.  
Derek moans slightly, “Wanna have sex?”  
Stiles grins and bites the spot he's sucking at, “Bingo.” Stiles grinds his hips into Derek's.  
Derek gasps lightly, “Wanna go to the bedroom?”  
Stiles grins and unbuttons Derek's pants, “Nope.” Stiles plays with the waist band of Derek's boxers before kissing him and getting up. Derek lifts his hips and Stiles pulls his pants then his boxers off. Stiles sits back in his lap.  
“Want me to take your clothes off?”  
Stiles grins, “Nope.” Stiles kisses Derek and then pulls his shirt off.  
“Want me to do anything?”  
Stiles laughs, “Not yet.”  
Derek chuckles, “Okay then.”  
Stiles gets up and takes off his pants then he gets on his knees in the floor and licks at Derek's cock. Derek gasps and Stiles grins. Then he takes Derek's cock into his mouth and sucks lightly. Derek moans and Stiles takes more into his mouth and sucks. Derek puts a hand on the back of Stiles’ head. Stiles takes the rest of Derek in and sucks. Then he starts bobbing his head, coating Derek's cock in his spit. Then once he thinks it’s good and wet he pulls off much to Derek's disappointment.  
Derek groans, “Why did you quit?”  
Stiles grins, “I just wanted to get it a little wet.” Stiles pulls off his boxers and then he leans forward and whispers in Derek's ear. “For this.” Stiles gets back into Derek's lap and positions Derek's cock at his entrance and slowly slides down it. Derek shivers when Stiles whispers in his ear and then he moans when Stiles starts sliding down his cock. Stiles slides all the way down so his ass is resting on Derek's thighs, and he moans when Derek is all the way in. “Now I want you to move.”  
Derek smiles bright and kisses him and thrusts his hips up and Stiles moans. “My pleasure.” Derek says  
Stiles puts his hands on Derek's shoulders then he starts bouncing up and down. “Hard Derek.”  
Derek smiles and pulls Stiles’ mouth to his and kisses him then he thrust up hard into Stiles. Stiles kisses him back. Derek pulls back and says, “Why don’t you bounce on it. Fuck yourself as hard as you want.”  
Stiles moans and lifts his hips and rocks forward before going back down and screaming as Derek's cock hits his prostate. Then he whimpers, “To slow. God fuck me hard and fast. Please.”  
Derek chuckles, “Okay baby. Get up.”   
Stiles gets up off Derek and Derek gets off the couch and Stiles lies down on his back. Derek smiles and lifts his legs and Stiles wraps them around his waist and then he plunges into Stiles who screams. Derek pulls out and slams back in. They form a rhythm of Derek pulling out and slamming back while Stiles thrusts down to meet him each time.   
Derek leans down and kisses Stiles as his thrusts get faster and Stiles moans into the kiss as Derek hits his prostate. “I’m close Stiles, want me to pull out?”  
Stiles moans as Derek hits his prostate again, “N-no want you to fill me.”  
Derek smiles and kisses Stiles again then kisses a trail down to his shoulder and bites into his shoulder as he cums inside Stiles. Stiles yelps when Derek bites him. He can feel Derek's teeth in his shoulder and his cum in his ass. The feeling of Derek filling him makes him cum hard. He paints his and Derek's chest in white.  
Derek pulls his mouth away and licks up the blood. “Sorry.”  
Stiles smiles at him, “Don’t worry it didn’t hurt much.”  
Derek smiles at him and then he pulls out slowly and Stiles moans at the loss. “So, was that hard and fast enough?”  
Stiles laughs, “Perfect.”  
Derek grins, “Good, cuz I'm exhausted.”  
Stiles laughs, “Let’s go to sleep, then we can shower.”  
Derek nods and grabs his own shirt and wipes the cum off their chests. “Sounds good to me. Let’s get upstairs.”  
They walk upstairs and get in Derek's bed and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and curls his body around Stiles’. “Mmmm perfect fit.” Stiles mumbles.  
“What do you mean?” Derek asks  
Stiles smiles, “Our bodies we fit perfectly. Me and Danny didn’t cuddle cuz our bodies didn’t fit.”  
Derek nuzzles the back of Stiles’ neck. “We fit perfectly cuz we are meant to be.”  
Stiles smiles bright, “Soul mates.”  
Derek smiles, “Yes we are mates.”  
Stiles who had closed his eyes now opens them, “You claimed me didn’t you.”  
Derek chuckles, “Yes I did. Your mine, now and forever.”  
Stiles smiles bright, “That’s awesome. I love you so much.”  
Derek smiles and kisses the back of Stiles’ neck, “I'm glad you think so. I love you more.” Stiles opens his mouth to protest but he yawns, “Don’t argue with me just go to sleep.” Derek says.  
Stiles chuckles, “Okay Derek.”  
Then they both go to sleep bodies curled together, fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is going to be a short little story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Review and let me know what you think please. :)


End file.
